Every Day is Magical (When I'm With You)
by Sunken Stars
Summary: Akko is excitable and bright-eyed, and Sucy is... well, Sucy. Not exactly something you'd see working out well, but, somehow they make it work. In their own way. / A collection of short one shots that are loosely connected.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: So I somewhat recently finished season one and I think found another obsession. Now I just need to peel myself away from Breath of the Wild (again) to watch season 2…

Also shout out to Kaponos for writing some cute shit that makes me cry tears of joy.

And for those of you who are new to my fics reading this, fair warning; I only write when I feel like it, and I am SO LAZY it HURTS. I apologize in advance.

Thanks to Maxaro for editing.

* * *

The morning was not a time to be putting up with being force-fed poisons, but for Akko, it was a part of her daily routine.

 _Teeth brushed? Check. Shower taken? Check. Poison digested? Check._

However, sometimes she was just a bit hesitant. It wasn't that she hated it, really. There were plenty of times where the effect of the poison was somewhat pleasant. The taste wasn't always all that terrible either. Sucy wasn't always so unreasonable.

The last one had smelled of cinnamon and tasted of apples. But this one… _didn't._

"Oh my god, what is that smell?!" Akko asked, pinching her nose closed as she held the vial containing the noxious liquid away from her at a distance. "It's like burning hair and rubber mixed with- ugh, I don't even know what!"

"Don't be such a baby," Sucy teased, her sharp teeth showing through her wicked grin. "It's not that bad." She took a big sniff of the liquid being held out in front of her and chuckled in delight. "Aw yeah, that's the stuff."

"I can smell it all the way over here," Lotte said from all the way across the room, covering her nose with her sleeve.

"Again," Sucy said, "Not that bad. But if you're so disgusted by it you can leave the room, you know." And that's exactly what Lotte did, making Sucy's smile widen as soon as the door latched close. "Now," she said excitedly, turning to Akko, "Drink! All of it, in one gulp!"

This change in emotion happened so fast that Akko barely had time to process it before she was knocking the vial back, pouring the vomit green elixir down her throat. It was slimy, like how you imagine a toad to be after crawling out of a swampy lake.

Then the world suddenly turned a shade of green for Akko, and she felt her entire body shifting. A familiar feeling to her after all of of the animal transformation magic practice she had done, but this time it was different in a way she couldn't quite explain. There was a slight bit of pain, but not enough to really hurt her more than falling off a broom very low to the ground would. Suffice to say, it was nothing on some of the scars she had received as a kid.

Her bones felt odd, which was a feeling entirely absent when she casted the spell. She felt a bit of worry at that, and the worry grew as Sucy's chuckling rose to a mad cackle. Exactly what had she just drank, and what was it doing to her?

Suddenly, Akko felt her limbs shrinking, and her body as well for that matter. Her head warped and her eyes blinked uncontrollably out of synch. She hiccuped once, then twice, and then three times. The next one came out as a croak, and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, staring at Sucy's feet.

"Ribbit," Akko said, covering her mouth in surprise after she did. She looked at her hands, which were now webbed and very much amphibious in nature compared to her normal human hands… "Ribbit ribbit ribbit!" She yelled. "Change me back, change me back right now!"

Sucy picked her up by one of her hind legs, her toothy grin still on full display. "Jeez, Akko, you're looking a little green. Are you feeling okay?"

Akko squirmed in her hold, trying to express just how freaked out she was by wildly flailing. "Do I loOK OKAY TO YOU?! I'M A FREAKING TOAD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Actually, you're a frog," corrected Sucy, placing Akko safely in her hand, and bringing her up to eye level. "If it's any consolation, you still look pretty cute." She snickered as Akko blushed, which somehow came through pretty obviously, even in her new amphibious form.

"J-just change me back, please…" Akko mumbled, covering her eyes with her little webbed feet, "we're going to be late for class…"

"Aw, are you sure you don't want to stay like this just for a little bit?" Sucy lifted her up next to her cheek and in a very out-of-character moment nuzzled against her affectionately. It really said a lot that Suzy was only willing to do such a thing while Akko was a frog.

"I-I, uh, well…" stammered Akko. "N-no! Turn me back! P-please…?"

Sucy stopped nuzzling her, her eyes lowering and her grin turning more mischievous. "If that's what you want." She started to bring Akko up to her lips, puckering up quite happily before Akko let out a small yelp and jumped out of her hand.

"W-what are you doing? I said change me back, not kiss me! I-I don't think I'm ready for that…"

Sucy bent down and softly pet Akko along her back, calming the small girl-in-a-frog's-body. "Poor, sweet, innocent little Akko. That's the only way for you to change back." Sucy laughed as Akko's small frog mouth dropped open. "This is what happens to girls who don't get hints."

"W-were they at least big hints?" Akko asked, hoping that she wasn't so blind as to not see that Sucy wanted to move forward in their relationship.

"The biggest," Sucy said dryly. Holding her hand out and letting Akko hop onto it. She brought her up and rubbed at her back once more, watching as her girlfriend rather contentedly enjoyed the contact. "Don't worry, you don't exactly have the best history with noticing the obvious."

"That's reassuring… I suppose I'm ready. But only if you promise to never turn me into a frog ever again!" Akko tried to pull off looking mean, but she severely overestimated a frog's ability to emote.

"I can't promise anything, you're just too cute," Sucy said, her ferocious, predatory features making Akko gulp as she was brought up for the kiss that would turn her back into a human.

As Sucy's lips made contact with the top of her head, she suddenly felt much heavier. A pinkish tint obscured her vision, and her bones felt even more odd than before. Her limbs grew and changed shape, and before she knew it, with a pop and a purple cloud, she was standing in front of her girlfriend, her eyes and lips clenched shut as she was kissed on the forehead.

In a second it was all over, and Akko was left standing there with a sense that she was missing something. Her eyes opened and focused on Sucy's. "W-... was that it?"

"What else would there be?" Sucy asked, smirking and walking out of the room, leaving Akko frozen still.

After all was said and done, she had expected more; and as she followed after Sucy, she realized she had been _hoping_ for more.

It was her turn to start dropping hints, it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Let me tell ya, sleeping in and staying up all night might seem like such good ideas at first, but since I've been falling asleep early and waking up just as early, I'm actually getting more things done.

This is one of those things, and tbh I'm not quite sure how I feel about it? But you know, I might like it more after I give it some time. I always suffer from an extreme 'meh' feeling after I write something because I just keep re-reading it over and over for quality control purposes.

Please let me know if I went too hard on poor Akko, she doesn't deserve it really, but Sucy got that appetite that only she can fulfill. _Also_ dat Amanda x Lotte I may or may not have shoved in there on accident. Perfect.

Kaponos: I'm just going to steal how you respond to reviews because I've seen other people do it and I've always wanted to do it too. ;-; Thanks for the kind words! I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the last!

* * *

When it came to the mundane, you could call Atsuko Kagari a professional. Growing up in a non-magical family, she had a harder time grasping the very concept of most magic related pursuits. The very fact that she couldn't fly on a broom was proof of that. But she could tell you everything you'd want to know about the local transit system in her hometown. Or maybe you'd like to know what the most efficient way to type on a keyboard is? She's got ya covered.

But if you were to ask her something along the lines of "what's that one spell that makes a slice of bread as filling as an entire three course meal?" or "what kind of familiar is best if you major in magical medicines?" she couldn't tell ya. You'd be better off asking someone like Lotte, who _had_ grown up around magic.

Akko liked to believe that she could learn, however. That she could be the best, like Shiny Chariot. She _believed_ that she could. And that was her magic.

But Sucy still liked to tease her about her lack of progress every once in awhile. And by every once in awhile, I mean every minute of every day. But she did it out of love! And definitely not because she liked watching her girlfriend squirm and blow a gasket…

Definitely not because Sucy found her cute when her face went red and she got fiery and passionate, and definitely not because she found it kind of hot when she got, well, hot…

"Is that what you call a fire? I've seen more fire on a lit tealight," Sucy said, trying to hide a smirk as Akko tried in vain to cast the spell.

Akko put her taunting out of her head as she swung her wand, shouting the necessary incantation with excitement. Deflating when a tiny ember and _only_ a tiny ember came out of her wand. "I'm trying my hardest, okay?!" she shouted, trying again and again with her shouts getting louder and louder.

It was almost dark out, the sun was almost completely sunken below the horizon. And Akko was just about done with everything.

It had been her idea to have a (very) small bonfire on school grounds, and she had even gotten permission to host it. But the wood just _wasn't cooperating._

Just how hard could it be, she had thought, to summon a flame large enough to light a few logs on fire? Apparently the answer to that question was _**very.**_ But it was fine, really. She was going to try as hard as she could, and she'd do it all night if need be.

But the problem therein lied, as her friends were all already on there way to the agreed upon spot, and Sucy was starting to get on her nerves. Lotte just watched from her spot on the nearby log, shielding herself whenever Akko tried casting the spell more violently than was necessary.

"You might want to be careful there, Akko, you might burn your eyebrows off if you keep doing it like that, hehe…" Sucy snidely remarked, to which Lotte, under her breath, agreed '... or mine.'

"Shut it, Wicked Witch of the West!" Akko shouted, stopping her attempts altogether to focus on berating her girlfriend. "I'd like to see _you_ try!"

Lotte, looking surprised at Akko's outburst, looked over at Sucy worriedly, who was looking down, shadows visibly covering her face. Her expression was completely unreadable, but if Lotte could see through the shadows, she'd have known that Sucy was very much pleased with that comparison. "Um, m-maybe you should take a break, Akko-"

"Oh my god, is Akko actually yelling at Sucy? What did we miss?" Amanda said, plopping down beside her and throwing an arm around her, making Lotte blush and splutter, surprised by the sudden contact and loud, bombastic voice in her ear. "Also, I thought this was supposed to be a bonfire, but I don't see no fire."

Behind Amanda came Jasminka, holding a bag of marshmallows with a box of graham crackers and chocolate bars under her arm. "No fire?" she asked, shrugging before opening the marshmallows and plopping a few in her mouth.

"Where's Constanze? Is she not with you?" Lotte asked, still blushing from just how cozy Amanda seemed to be with her arm around her.

"Hm? Oh, she's still in the room doing… something. We never ask. But, gotta say, she's not really missing much, since the invitation we were fed was littered with false advertisement," Amanda replied with a chuckle.

"I'm trying my hardest! I don't know how many times I have to say that! I've cast the spell about a hundred times now but all that comes out is a few measly, stupid embers, and none of you are helping!" Akko broke, breathing heavily. Sucy started laughing wickedly under her breath, and everyone else just stared at Akko, shocked that the girl could hold such palpable anger inside of her.

"But it's not a bonfire without the fire, now is it? Maybe you should go see if Professor Ursula is available to help," Sucy said through a sharp grin.

Amanda, catching sight of said grin, grinned herself. "Or, you could just use a lighter, that might be a bit more practical for you."

"Or maybe you could just let us handle it for you."

"Yeah, why _don't_ you just let one of us handle it, I'm sure it's not that hard of a spell!" Amanda offered unhelpfully, causing Akko to bite her tongue and stamp her foot on the ground.

It was almost amazing how much like a tea-pot Akko was when she was angry, Sucy noted. The silent anger boiling up, her red face, her visible frustration that she just wasn't quite able to voice entirely as she would like. Then the whistle that she _swore_ she could hear when the anger reached its boiling point.

"Why… you…!"

And that was it. That one comment from Amanda was all that was needed, and Sucy could feel it. All of that delicious anger about to pop right out of her girlfriend's cute, adorable form. It was almost too good, and she couldn't help but bite her lip as she imagined just how much passion was about to be released. Her face went red, and she quickly rose up, snatching Akko by the wrist and pulling her away into the night with a "You can light the fire yourselves."

Akko spluttered, her anger being directed absolutely nowhere as her heart sped up at the implications of Sucy's actions made themselves known to her. "W-wait, S-sucy, I-"

Akko's voice faded off into the distance with how fast Sucy was pulling her away, leaving Lotte alone with Amanda and Jasminka. She blinked, trying to process everything that just happened. "I wonder… if they'll be back tonight."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Amanda, settling in closer to Lotte.

"Want some?" asked Jasminka, holding out her bag of marshmallows.

Lotte sighed, it was going to be a long night… for Akko. She happily reached inside the bag and got a handful of marshmallows before casting the same spell that Akko was having so much trouble with, lighting the logs on fire and effectively ensuring that Jasminka got to enjoy her s'mores.


End file.
